


❀ denenchofu chatfic ❀

by melonii



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonii/pseuds/melonii
Summary: yandere simulator remake, but it’s a chatfic. expect heavy shipping and chaotic nonsense
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all characters have been re-written, renamed and some have been removed. it’s more original so yeah whatever lol

i dont really expect a lot of people to read this- except for like

myself- but anyways lol, ys remake chatfic. it’ll basically just be nonsense

anyways here’s the username list; I’ll post chapters when I can, but take this for now. :))

format:  
(New Student Name - Old Name - Username)

Non-Club students:

Shian Denki - sora - denki!  
Niigata Gami - otohiko - niiii  
Naomi Pekoyan - toga - nao   
Iku Bushida - inkyu - ink~  
Sanya Bushida - sakyu - kyu~  
Kumi Bushida - kuudere - kuu.

🍬Cooking Club🍬  
Leader:  
Amaterasu Ohara - amai - Mama~terasu   
Vice:  
Shokun Makimaki - shoku - _konpeito_  
Members:  
Nishi Ronpa - seiyo - YEEHAW!  
Dekki Oyani - kenko - grapes!!!  
Aiya Amamiya - aija - ayyyyyyyy~  
Hanii Pekoyan - hazu - flan_is_yummy

🔮Drama Club🔮  
(New) Leader:  
Yarizaki Hanuel - tsurozu - i_dont_recall_asking   
Vice:  
Toki Kitagawa - tokuko - oki :>  
Members:  
Kozakura Hakuta - kokona - koz-AH  
Rikan Senull - riku - weeee!!  
Shodai Roull - shozo - youdamnbozo

🍵Tea Club🍵  
(New) Leader:  
Shinsa Hano - shin - letmeread  
Vice:  
Suzume Chiba - supana - dakkun~  
Members:  
Choharu “Cho” Denki - chojo - choochoo!  
Kokoro Juba - kokuma - !!kokonut!!   
Dak-Kun Eun - daku - don’t.

🎨Art Club🎨  
Leader:  
Daigi Uesugi - geiju - paint  
Vice:  
Banri Byakudan - borupen - banri_is_bored  
Members:  
Okabi Tachibana - enpitsu - peach_pits  
Maki Tanaka - maka - justcallmemakiplease

🎵Music Club🎵  
Leader:  
Momiji Sakata - miyuji - trianglehaha   
Vice:  
Doremi Tamiya - dora - do-re-mi ^v^  
Members:  
Gina Yakamoto - gita - gina   
Bashira Takaeda - beshi - iwillbashyourheadin   
Kiaria Kagura - kiba - kia 

✴️Martial Arts Club✴️  
Leader:  
Matsuo Hashimoto - budo - i.know.karatay!!  
Vice:  
Shinobu Shima - shima - barkbarkbitch  
Members:  
Minami Rokutani - mina - hi :D  
Sano Nakagawa - sho - lookinlikeasnackngl  
Janko Hayami - juku - im.master.shifu!!

🧪Science Club🧪  
Leader:  
Reoul Kushen - kaga - maniacal_laughter  
Vice:  
Mame Surumu - horo - nervouslaughter  
Members:  
Neon Gameno - yaku - theguywhotooktoomuchled  
Mika Nishio - meka - sodabottlerocketsarestillcooliswear  
Hiromi Kurosawa - homu - No.

🏀Sports Club🏀  
Leader:  
Arisu Ryoke - asu - whowantstoplaytag  
Vice:  
Tachibana Zuko - itachi - shut_mouth  
Members:  
Dolphi Inuu - iruka - dolphin!  
Raimun Tsunoda - unagi - dragon™️  
Ono Okamoto - mantaro - oh_no  
Shiro Mōto - hojiro - chomp!

🌸Gardening Club🌸  
Leader:  
Yuina Fujisaki - uekiya - plant_mother_<3  
Vice:  
Momoko Hagiwara - sakura - !peach soda!  
Members:   
Himari Fukushima - fukushimari :>  
Sumire Suzuki - buggies!   
Akari Uesugi - tsubaki - strawbaby   
Harue Amaito - insert - cactus 

🎮Gaming Club🎮  
Leader:  
Kyan Den - gema - kyankyan  
Vice:  
Kimi Oba - pippi - twitchtv/kimi  
Members:   
Pongo Kurin - ryuto - beatmania 

🖊Student Council🖊  
Kuroko Kamenaga (president) - Kuroku Kamenaga  
Aoi Ryugoku (vice) - Aoi.  
Akane Toriyasu (secretary) - akane :D  
Shiromi Torayoshi (treasurer) - ...

🩹Delinquents🩹  
Leader:  
Ougetsa Shibata - osoro - whores.  
Vice:  
Dachan Kizuu - umeji - kizuu >:(  
Members:  
Meron Kushen - hokuto - meron;;  
Kiiyo Lemo-Suri - gaku - lemonsuri   
Nari Dueto - hayanari - nari!! :>  
Roku Kiyuu - dairoku - KIYUUKIYUU

peace ;P


	2. ❀New Chatroom?❀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the denenchofu school board creates a school chatroom; chaos ensues...

[ 60 students have been added to - Official Denenchofu ] 

Kuroko Kamenaga: Please use this chat responsibly, and for school projects and other questions. If you have any urgent questions or issues that need to be looked at immediately, you may contact myself or any student council members directly. 

…: pee

Aoi: Literally why shiromi

twitchtv/kimi: oh my god why would the school allow this i ‘ m 

i.know.karatay!: Hi everyone hi hi hiii!!

Mama~Terasu: Hello !! 

kyankyan: no

i.know.karatay!: :(

whowantstoplaytag: Woah our school has a groupchat???? EPIC

kyankyan: omg no

kyankyan: can i leave please just take me out of this gc

Kuroko Kamenaga: No. Everyone must be present in this chat room. 

kyankyan: fuck

dakkun~: where’s the man meat?? 

don’t: literally shut the fuck up

don’t: please shut the fuck uo

don’t: *up

dakkun~: awww are you shaking because of me??~~~ little bitch~ 

don’t: shut the FUCK up why the fuck would you make my name your user

whowantstoplaytag: HEY!! Watch your language!!! 

don’t: no

plant_mother_<3: hello everyone!

maniacal_laughter: HAHAHAHAAHAH

letmeread: we can already read your username.

i.know.karatay!: SHIN S A !! !!!

letmeread: what is this

Mama~Terasu: oh hello hano!! I believe this is a “group chat” for us students!!

letmeread: h

letmeread: greetings ohara 

letmeread: and also greetings fujisaki

trianglehaha: hano are you HITTING ON WOMEN???? o h my gos H!?

letmeread: oh

letmeread: that was not my intention, i apologize ohara and fujisaki 

triangle: YO man I was messing with you youre okay!!

i.like.karatay!: no bullying shinsa-chan!!

letmeread: please don’t call me that

letmeread: just call me hano

Mama~Terasu: Shinsa was not harassing either of us, he was being rather sweet and I appreciate the lovely greeting!! I’m sure Fujisaki appreciates it as well !! >:T

Mama~Terasu: oH dear, i’m sorry i was typing! jjust don’t prank hano!! 

trianglehaha: 👀 

kuu: What.

letmeread: huh 

choochoo!: M AMA KUU !! HsjdkSJDKKX

kuu: Hello.

choochoo!: :D!!! mama mama mama mama m

choochoo!: ama mama mama 

don’t: shut up

!!kokonut!!: hi choharu!!! ^v^

choochoo!: hiii!!! hi hi hi hi hi h

barkbarkbitch: GRR who’s spamming the chat!?!?!111!?!?11!?1

choochoo!: AAAAA

hi :D : o oh hello hi !! how did you guys send so many messages within the past m minute ??? 

Kuroko Kamenaga: Some students are still slowly loading in. I apologize for this, all messages will load in when your user joins.

hi :D : ooh its okay!! h hello!!! 

!peach soda!: mama yuina!!! hi mama!!!

strawbaby: hi mama hiii!!! 

fukushimari: M

fukushimari: MMAMA MAMA!!!

plant_mother_<3: !!! hello my girls!!

cactus: . 

plant_mother_<3: OH and my boy !!

plant_mother_<3: sorry harue !! 

cactus: :)

cactus: it is quite alright 

whowantstoplaytag: !!! YUINAAA!!! >:D!!

plant_mother_<3: !! arisu!! :)

beatmania: does anyone have the homework pages for ap physics and calculus

beatmania: and language 

beatmania: and does anyone have the new club forms for this year

akane :D : please do your homework or face the consequences!!! :)

beatmania: im scared

whowantstoplaytag: I have club forms if anyone needs them !!! The principal told me to send them to everyone through here!

letmeread: can you send several to my email please, ryoke 

Mama~Terasu: Same here !!! Hano, do you need help with your email again??

whowantstoplaytag: Of course!! I’ll send them right now ;D! 

letmeread: you can call me shinsa, ohara 

letmeread: and no i’m alright but i heavily appreciate the help last time

letmeread: thank you, ohara

trianglehaha: 👀 👀 👀

Mama~Terasu: What does “👀” mean??

trianglehaha: ;))))

dakkun~: ;))))

don’t: you just replied because you saw a winky face huh

dakkun~: you just replied because you saw me talking in the chat, huh? 

plant_mother_<3: O oh dear ;;;

trianglehaha: HHAJSKSKD EUN GET FUCKING RATIOED 

iwillbashyourheadin: HOLY FUCK

[ don’t is now offline ]

dakkun~: awwww what a bitch he is~~~

whowantstoplaytag: LA N GUAGE !!

i.know.karatay!: !!! Arisu I wanna play tag!!! 

whowantstoplaytag: OKAY lets all play tag!!! 

Mama~Terasu: i have forms to fill out sorry! ;;

kyankyan: no

maniacal_laughter: NO

whowantstoplaytag: fine then we’ll only play with some!!! 

whowantstoplaytag: tags @letmeread

letmeread: oh

letmeread: apologies

letmeread: i dont really roleplay

trianglehaha: WHAJSKSKDLD LMAOOOO

whowantstoplaytag: IT ‘S NOR A ROLEPLAY

whowantstoplaytag: *NOT

letmeread: @Mama~Terasu

Mama~Terasu: Yes Shinsa ???

letmeread: can i get your help with some of the club forms

letmeread: oh

letmeread: you reply very fast

Mama~Terasu: of course shinsa!! I’ll help you :)! 

letmeread: thank you very much amai

letmeread: w wait i mean

letmeread: o oohara. i mmeant to say ohara 

akane :D : ??? there is no student here named amai?? 

trianglehaha: Wait

trianglehaha: OH HHSNDM HANO IS THAT

plant_mother_<3: ?? oh dear what is happening;;

letmeread: its nnothing 

letmeread: ii apologize i just slipped someone else’s name on complete accident, i apologize 

Mama~Terasu: Shinsa !! Don’t apologize for anything at all dear.

Mama~Terasu: Just private text me okay??

letmeread: h 

letmeread: hh hhm okay

[ letmeread is now offline ]

choochoo!: ????? whats wrong with hano??

!!kokonut!!: papa :((( i miss papa T^T

Mama~Terasu: He said he needs a little bit of time to cool off! Hhe said it’s hot at his house right now so he’s a little overheated..

Mama~Terasu: *He

trianglehaha: overheated ay?? ;))) also you guys text a lot huh?? that was a fast update

Mama~Terasu: I was just checking on him!! :)

dakkun~: maybe his dick is overheated too

Mama~Terasu: D Don’t say such disgraceful things about your upperclassman and leader!!! Shinsa is very sweet and his private business is his business, don’t barge into it if it’s not about you, dear!!

plant_mother_<3: now i get what sakata meant by 👀… ////

dakkun~: 👀 👀 👀

trianglehaha: 👀👀👀👀👀

Mama~Terasu: Huh?

whowantstoplaytag: Wait huh wait yuina tell me!!! :((((

plant_mother_<3: I’ll private text you 

[ plant_mother_<3 & whowantstoplaytag are now offline ] 

trianglehaha: all i have to say is

trianglehaha: ama’ and shinsa sitting in a tree 👀

[ trianglehaha is now offline ] 

Mama~Terasu: hh

Mama~Terasu: I I’m going to go help Shinsa with forms! Good day darlings!!

[ Mama~Terasu is now offline ]

dakkun~: oh my god they’re so hetero

YEEHAW: for REAL HWSKD

grapes!!!: i i didnt know it was so obvious that mama ama’ liked him-

kyu~: young love ~ it’s beautiful, no? ~

paint: what.

paint: what is this form of technological communication.

maniacal_laughter: DAIGI!!!

paint: .

[ paint is now offline ]

[ trianglehaha is now online ]

maniacal_laughter: GRRRRRRR RR RR RRR GRR R RGRRR 

trianglehaha: YOU FUCKING SCARED HIM feral CUNT

strawbaby: brother no !!! :<<<

banri_is_bored: leader told me to monitor this chat. he told me to tell everyone not to curse around @strawbaby and the gardening club

trianglehaha: protect the fellow LESBIANS!!! 

cactus: .

trianglehaha: oH AND HARUE SORRY HARUE!!!

cactus: .

[ cactus is now offline ] 

maniacal_laughter: HAHAH HAKDKDLEAKKS

_konpeito_: poor harue …

trianglehaha: N NNOO O T~T

Kuroko Kamenaga: The chatroom will close in 1 minute. Everyone go to sleep and prepare for school in the morning. 

twitchtv/kimi: Go watch my stream rn !!!! 🌸

beatmania: what r u playing?

twitchtv/kimi: More shitty horror games !!

beatmania: c u there 

[ twitchtv/kimi & beatmania are now offline ]

trianglehaha: nerds.

dakkun~: fuck all y’all and gn~~~

[ whowantstoplaytag is now online ]

whowantstoplaytag: SUZUME LANGUAGE!!! 

[ The session has closed. ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m contemplating adding other chat room groups for the clubs and other things but ???? idk i’m thinkin it over lolol


End file.
